


I would brave all the germs in the world for you

by SupergaySupercat (octoplods)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Art post, Comic pages, F/F, Fanart, Supercat Christmas in July 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoplods/pseuds/SupergaySupercat
Summary: A short three page supercat comic. Kara is sick, Cat is being a doting girlfriend but, God, the GERMS.





	I would brave all the germs in the world for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alatyosi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alatyosi/gifts).



For Alatyosi and their prompt " Kara blows out her powers." I also kinda combined your two prompts if you squint! 


End file.
